There has been proposed in the prior art a method for manufacturing a pants-type diaper, including: continuously carrying a plurality of diaper bodies which have not been separated from one another; attaching side panels to opposing end portions of the front side and the back side of the diaper body; cutting it into separate diaper bodies; folding up the diaper body along the crotch portion; and attaching the side panels of the front side and the side panels of the back side to each other (see the first patent document).